The Best Laid Plans
by Spobyfanfiction
Summary: Spencer Hastings was always organized and on top of things. She always remembered everything. Then one crisp spring morning Spencer took one look at her favorite breakfast and immediately ran to the bathroom. It was then she realized she'd missed something very important.
1. Chapter 1

**I know what you guys are gonna say. "Another fic?! You have all those ones you need to finish!" I know I know I know. This is another one of the ones I wrote and never posted. I hope you like it! Please Review! I appreciate those of you that have taken time to write reviews, especially long ones.**

Spencer was sitting on the couch in Toby's loft. Toby was hard at work making dinner, a dinner they probably wouldn't get to.

"You have to tell him" she told herself. For some reason her conscience sounded like Alison.

"He's gonna find out, you can't hide this" her conscience harped at her in Alison tone.

"What was it she was hiding?" You ask? In a dresser in her room under her three least favorite was a little stick with two pink lines. Two pink lines for with child. Two pink lines for pregnant. Two pink lines for your life as you know it is over.

Spencer had known for a week. She had been trying for a week to tell Toby.

She hadn't told anyone yet. Toby deserved to know first, well second.

"I really would have been fine with a cheeseburger and fries" she yelled into the kitchen. Toby smiled throwing a dish towel over his shoulder.

"You'll be singing a different tune after you see what I've made." Toby said.

He came over to Spencer taking her hands in his he pulled her up into his arms. He kissed her before letting go of her all but a hand then he led her to the table. He'd made chicken, mashed potatoes, and green beans.

"This is amazing, Toby Thank you"

"You're welcome" he said smiling

They ate in a pleasant silence.

Spencer got up from the table and cleared the dishes. She had started to wash the dishes when Toby came up from behind her and pulled her hands out of the sink, drying them with a dish towel.

"I'll clean up" he said "go upstairs and make yourself comfortable"

Spencer paused unsure of what to do.

"Toby...I...uh..." Spencer stammered.

"Shhhhh" he said "Upstairs. Now."

Once upstairs Spencer undressed and pulled the shirt Toby had left for her over her naked body. She slid into the cool sheets of Toby's bed. She racked her brain for how best to tell him.

Before long Toby was on his way upstairs. He undressed and got into bed with Spencer. She curled up against him and he wrapped an arm around her.

"I need a minute" Spencer said slipping out of bed, she tiptoed downstairs. Spencer drank some water and paced back and forth. Soon Toby came downstairs to check on her.

She set the glass in the sink, she couldn't tell him, she couldn't even look at him.

He took her hand and led her back upstairs "you need your rest" Spencer tried to ignore the weirdness of that comment. Toby started kissing Spencer. He laid her down on the bed, pulling her close to him. In the middle of their heated make out Toby stopped.

"Toby!?" Spencer whined.

Toby leaned in and whispered in her ear "tell me"

"What?" Spencer asked "did he know?"she wondered

"Were not gonna have sex again until you tell me"

"You know?!" Spencer asked "how do you know?"

Toby kissed her neck and rubbed her belly. "He definitely knew"

"Spencer, tell me" Toby said sounding like he was getting annoyed.

"Im pregnant" Spencer said quietly.

Toby kissed her "you're having my baby" he gushed "I'm so happy"

"Really?" Spencer asked

"Really" Toby said rubbing her belly he added "ok little baby, go to sleep now, mommy and daddy need some alone time."

Spencer laid in bed eating a big bowl of ice cream. "I love being pregnant" Spencer said smiling. Toby laughed grabbing the spoon from Spencer and taking a bite.

"You can't steal ice cream from a pregnant woman" Spencer complained.

"Are you going to use pregnant in every sentence?" Toby teased.

"I love being able to say it" she said.

"You know" Toby said "we have to tell people"

"Yeah" Spencer said "we should tell Emily first, or maybe all the girls at once?"

Toby wrapped his arms around her "I was talking about your parents"

"You want me to tell my parents? My parents!" She scoffed "my mother who can eviscerate with a look and my dad who keeps a gun in his desk!"

"Spencer, my dad isn't going to care about this baby, but your parents, they'll yell and cry and try to tell us what to do, but they'll care"

"When should we tell them?" Spencer asked

"Soon, the longer we wait, the madder they will be" Toby said kissing her temple.

Spencer woke to Toby nudging her.

"Come on Spencer, let's take a shower and go see your parents" Toby said. His positive attitude about the baby and their future was contagious.

Spencer got more and more anxious as they drove to Spencer's house. Spencer was surprised by when Toby pulled into the Edgewood motel parking lot. He parked the truck and got out. He walked over to Spencer's door opening and pulling her out of the truck. He stood there waiting for Spencer realized where she was.

"This is where we had our first kiss" Spencer said smiling.

Toby smiled getting down on one knee. She put her hands over her mouth.

"Spencer I love you. I want to love you the rest of my life. I will love you and this baby. I will take care of you both. You and this baby are my life now. Will you marry me and make me the happiest man alive." He pulled out a small box, opening it to reveal a simple yet beautiful ring.

"I was gonna wait until after graduation but with the baby and telling your parents..."

"Yes, oh my god yes" she said kissing him. He put the ring on her finger. It fit perfectly.

"Now, let's go talk to your parents"

 **Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you all like this. Enjoy! Please Review!**

Spencer awoke to the smell of soap and men's body spray, it was a mixture she came to know as uniquely Toby.

"Toby" she called to him, reaching her arms out to him, before she opened her eyes.

She opened her eyes to see Toby toweling off.

"You showered without me" she whined

"I don't want to push your parents, they've been..." Toby started

"I know right?!" Spencer said.

Toby wrapped an arm around her pulling her towards his damp shirtless body.

"Mmmm" Spencer moaned into his mouth. She reached for his jeans.

"Ah, ah, ah" Toby said pulling away.

Spencer grumbled.

Spencer's parents had been down right lovey dovey towards Toby and Spencer ever since they told them about the engagement and the baby.

It confounded them, and Toby wasn't about to ruin the Hastings family peace with 5 heavenly minutes in a shower with Spencer.

However something else was going to. Peter had warned Toby that Melissa was coming home and Wren was most likely going to be with her. He suspected the June and Ward Cleaver act would end the minute Melissa walked through the door.

"Medusa and her evil troll get here today" Toby reminded Spencer of the couples imminent arrival "you better make yourself presentable"

Toby kissed Spencer, then kissed her belly that Spencer had insisted was getting huge even though Toby didn't see much difference.

Toby and Spencer had told her parents and her friends but no one had told Melissa.

Melissa and Wren arrived at the house but she was confused before she was completely in the kitchen.

Her dad was sipping coffee reading the paper at one end of the counter, her mother was sipping coffee and working on a case, at the other, wren squeezed Melissa hand as at the same time they saw Toby cooking at the stove.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Melissa asked still lost on what was going on.

"Its my house" Peter said as if Melissa was making a joke he didn't understand

"Yeah, but you moved out" Melissa reminded him

"Your father has moved back in, into the den" Veronica said firmly

This response only confused her more. Why did her dad move back in? Were they getting back together? Why was he staying in the den?

"Where is Spencer?" Wren asked with a little too much enthusiasm.

Toby turned around, handing a plate to Veronica "thank you, dear" she said.

Melissa and Wrens jaws dropped to the floor. "Wren I would like to remind you, that you are a GUEST in this house"

"Mom!" Melissa shrieked

Toby put a plate on the counter that Melissa and Wren surmised was Spencer's.

"You might have to go drag her out of bed this morning Toby" Mr. Hastings said with a light chuckle.

Just then Spencer came downstairs. She was a wreck, she looked just as she had when Toby told her to get dressed. She was wearing his loose tshirt that she'd worn to bed and pajama bottoms she must have just thrown on. Toby had been combatting this lazy behavior ever since she admitted she was pregnant. Lately all she wanted was to eat waffles and watch Netflix with whichever one of the girls got possession of her for the day. Toby had let it go for the first few days but then he started complaining. Her responses ranged from "so you knocked me up now you don't love me anymore? You don't love us? You hear that baby? Daddy doesn't love us anymore" to "I was perky and energetic until you impregnated me, must be all those Cavanaugh genes." With Wren and Melissa here however he was going to completely baby her. Anything she wanted she was gonna get.

"Hey" Toby said calmly

Spencer went to him like metal attracted to a magnet. She buried her head in his chest.

"Hey baby what's the matter?" He smiled an evil smile at Wren. He couldn't wait for Wren to find out he and Spencer were engaged and that Spencer was pregnant. He rubbed her back and she mumbled something incoherent that only Toby seemed to understand. He handed her a glass of water and a slice of toast. She kept an arm around his waist, resting her head on his chest in between bites and sips. She returned her free arm to his waist after she was done, leaning against him for support.

It was no surprise that Veronica was already micromanaging the wedding. She handed Melissa a card, "your fitting for your dress is at 3" She said curtly

"Dress?" Melissa asked with an annoying tone because nothing was making sense and no one would tell her anything.

"You do plan on being in your sisters wedding, do you not?" Her mother said with a tone that far surpassed Melissa's. Melissa was boiling!

"Spencer's getting married? Spencer is getting married! Did you all take a double dose of your crazy pills this morning? She's barely out of high school! Not to mention the fact that you two are just going to let her marry this..."

"Melissa Eleanor Hastings! If you want to be welcome in this house you won't finish that sentence!" Veronica barked.

"Toby why don't you take Spencer upstairs?" Mr. Hastings said calmly. Toby pulled her off her stool and she nearly collapsed. He pulled her up into his arms like a small child and began carrying her upstairs. She was apparently strong enough for her to be able to put her legs around Toby. This sight made wren groan.

A few minutes later Toby returned downstairs.

"She's resting" he announced to no one in particular.

"Toby, is your father joining us for lunch at the club?" Mr. Hastings asked.

"He said he'd try" Toby mumbled like he didn't think he was going to try all that hard.

"Well, I'll see you there then" he said taking his briefcase and heading towards the door.

On his way out he let in Aria, Hanna, Emily, and Ali. The girls sat at the counter as Mrs. Hastings handed out wedding assignments.

"Aria, you're in charge of the decorations"

"Hanna, dresses and tuxes, I assume Caleb will help?" She inquired, Hanna nodded.

"Emily, you have music and menu" she smiled.

Ali smiled at Mrs. Hastings waiting for an assignment, but Mrs. Hastings was out of sheets of paper.

Ali frowned, she still wasn't one of the group, and no one expected her to be the biggest fan of Spencer and Toby's engagement but she thought at least they'd give her something pointless to do that the other girls could double check later.

"Alison, Toby has your assignment" Mrs. Hastings said.

Toby opened the side door ushering Alison out it. The girls eyes widened. Aria rushed to the door peeking out the blinds.

"They're talking, they're talking, they're talking, THEY'RE LAUGHING!" Aria said as all the girls dashed to get a look.

Ali was still laughing and nodding. They started to walk back to the house and the girls went back to the counter. As Toby and Alison walked back into the house, Spencer called for Toby.

"I'll get her Toby, you run off to work" Hanna said heading to the stairs.

"No Hanna" Toby said stopping her

"But Toby it's my day, it's my day with Spencer!" Hanna whined.

"I know, Hanna, I know it is but..." Toby started "uh give me like 20 minutes with her, then she'll be all yours ok?"

"Ok" Hanna said with her hands up in surrender.

Toby went upstairs and walked into Spencer's room, closing and locking the door behind him.

"Hanna's here baby" he said with a smile "I'll see you when I get home from work"

"Toby!" Spencer whined "I want you, I need you"

"Stand up" Toby instructed. Spencer did as she was told. Toby kneeled down and lifted her shirt up and kissed her belly. He tugged her pajama pants down along with her panties. He reached down under her.

"How do you want it?" Toby said teasing her.

"I...I...www...wanna...OH..." Spencer stuttered.

"I know you want that" Toby said teasingly.

"I wanna ride you!" She blurted out "that feels the best"

Toby undid his pants and got onto the bed "what my baby wants, my baby gets"

Less than 5 mins later Spencer panted as she came down from her high.

"I love you" Toby said "in case you didn't know"

"I love you more" Spencer said with a smile.

"Baby, I have to go to work" Toby said kissing her and then her belly.

Toby walked towards the door as Spencer pulled pants on.

"Baby?" He asked wanting to ask her to shower, and put on something she'd actually wear outside the house.

"Yes?" She said in an irritated tone, like she already knew what's coming.

"Never mind" he said walking back to the bed "I love you, more than life" he said planting a kiss on her lips before bending down to talk to her belly.

"And I love you little baby, I can't wait to take you to ballet lessons or soccer practice or whatever you want to do, I can't wait to meet you and I can't wait to be your dad"

"Can't you take the day off?" Spencer pouted, Toby wasn't surprised she asked this everyday.

"Babe, I told you, if I do this job well we'll have enough money I can afford to take a month off with you when you have the baby, but that won't happen if I take a day off every time you want to watch a movie on Netflix or you have heartburn" Toby said in a lighthearted manner "spence?" He added when she didn't say anything.

"Just go" Spencer said tears falling down her cheeks. As he closed the door he heard her burst into tears, he had to fight going back in and coddling her, he knew if he went back into the room he wouldn't be going to work today. Toby went downstairs with a heavy heart, he hated leaving with Spencer upset, but that had been happening a lot lately.

"Hanna? If she doesn't stop crying, call me and I'll come home early, but don't tell her I said that."

"I'll take care of her" Hanna assured him.

When Toby got home he was on pins and needles, Spencer hadn't called him once all day for anything. Hanna hadn't called either. That was a good thing. Spencer's parents and Toby had been very adamant about Spencer not being alone for a minute. One of them was to be called if she so much as sneezed wrong.

As soon as he opened the door the smell of garlic bread hit his nose. He wondered idly who was cooking. Hanna came downstairs "oh good you're home!" She gushed.

"Spence? Spencer?!" Hanna called.

"Spencer get your cute pregnant ass down here"

Spencer came down the stairs. His breath caught in his chest. Her hair was curled and pulled back away from her face. She was wearing a dark blue dress with lace short sleeves on the top. She looked like Spencer. She was definitely starting to show.

"You look amazing" Toby said staring at his gorgeous fiancé.

"I look pregnant" Spencer whined.

"You want to tell her or should i" Toby asked towards Hanna.

Spencer led Toby to the table.

"I made you chicken parmigiana" Spencer said as he sat down. She served two plates to the table. She walked over to Toby and started giving him a back massage. She put her arms around him and kissed the back of his neck.

"I think that's my cue" Hanna said heading out the door.

"Spence, eat your food!" Toby complained "or no sexy time"

Spencer went across the table and sat down and ate. When he was done eating he got up from the table and walked over to her. He took her hands and pulled her to her feet, wrapping his arms around her feeling her little baby bump in between them.

"Are you ready for me to take you upstairs...and..." He leaned into her ear and whispered "and pound your brains out"

"Oh yes" Spencer said putting her hand in his pants "oh daddy, take me upstairs daaaaaaddddyy"

He took her hand and led her upstairs.

"I like this dress on you" Toby said as he kissed her neck "I'd like it better off of you" he said as he pulled the zipper "undress me daddy" Spencer said flirtatiously.

He got down on his knees and kissed her belly "I love you baby" he said as he rubbed her stomach which now that he looked at it had grown considerably

"Why weren't you this delicate with me before I was pregnant?" she asked teasingly

"Oh I thought you liked it rough?" He teased back

"Oh, I do!" She said as she leaned back as Toby went down on her and she dug her nails into his back.

 **Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I'm so sorry I haven't updated in months(eek!) I hope you all like this chapter! Please review!**

Toby woke up and for the first time in a long time Spencer wasn't laying next to him. He got up throwing on a shirt and jeans. He checked the bathroom but she wasn't there. He headed downstairs.

"Hey Mr. Hastings" Toby said greeting him. "Have you seen Spencer?"

"No I haven't" he said sipping his coffee.

Just then Mrs. Hastings came in from the side door.

"Good Morning Toby" she smiled.

"Do you know where Spencer is" he asked starting to worry.

"Oh dear, she's in the barn, she's started nesting" she announced.

Toby went out to the barn. Spencer was sitting on the couch with magazines and catalogs surrounding her.

"Hey baby" Toby said. "What are you doing?"

"Hey" she said reaching up to kiss him. "I'm getting ready for the baby."

"But you are only a couple months, you have months to get ready" Toby reassured.

"That's what everyone thinks and then before they know it their water breaks and they don't even have a crib for the baby to sleep in and the baby has to sleep in a dresser drawer" Spencer said.

Toby moved some magazines and pulled her into his arms. He nuzzled her neck.

"I promise our baby will have a crib" he said. "I have a surprise for you"

She looked up at him.

"I'm taking this weekend off and we're going to the lake house" he said "so you go crazy over baby stuff, and we'll spend the whole weekend in bed."

He nuzzled her. She hadn't jumped for joy the way he thought she would.

"Would you like that baby?" He cooed.

"So it's okay to stay in bed all day when you want to do it, or when you're gonna get laid, you know just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm open 24/7 for you"

"Hey, I thought this would be something fun for us, a relaxing leisurely weekend" he pouted.

"Well I'm not going!" She yelled.

"Fine!" He yelled back. He left for work.

Shortly after Hanna showed up.

"Come on Spence lets go get food to make pot roast for Toby" she said smiling.

She was wiping tears from her eyes.

"Toby and I had a fight, I turned down his weekend plans, he probably won't eat my stupid dinner" she said wiping at her face.

"He knows you're pregnant, just tell him you changed your mind and that you want to go with him and then give him pot roast." Hanna said.

Spencer nodded.

"You're right" she said nodding.

Hanna was in the kitchen making a list of groceries while Spencer changed. All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. Spencer turned to see Wren.

"He knocked you up" Wren said shaking his head. He must have been watching her change "You let him knock you up"

"Jealous Wren?" She spat.

"Hardly, makes me glad I never messed around with you" Wren said. "You're sister was right about you, you're a horny, desperate, clingy, little slut."

"You know what, Toby loves me, so just go away" Spencer said irritatedly

"Make me go away" Wren said getting in her face.

"Get away from me or before you know it my sister and parents will be kicking you out on your sorry ass...again" Spencer said pushing him away and going back downstairs. Spencer and Hanna left for the store.

"Everyone is staring at me" Spencer complained to Hanna.

"No they aren't" Hanna said trying to soothe her. "You can't even tell in that shirt."

They loaded the groceries into Hanna's car and then Hanna grabbed Spencer's hand.

"Where are we going?" Spencer asked.

"We are going to get you some lingerie for your romantic weekend with Toby" Hanna said with a smile.

"Hanna! I am not going into an underwear store!" Spencer said.

"You may be pregnant but that doesn't mean you can't make Toby's blood boil, in a good way." Hanna said.

"You just stay in a dressing room and I'll bring you stuff and I'll even buy it for you" she insisted "it can be part of my wedding gift"

After trying on a couple of lace nighties Spencer was feeling better. She could still turn Toby on. She was trying to decide between three short lace see through nighties when she heard voices on the other side of the dressing room.

"Did you hear Spencer Hastings is pregnant?" One voice said. "Lacey's mom saw her at an OB's office"

"Toby Cavanaugh got her pregnant?" Another said.

"I heard they were having problems, she probably did it on purpose to trap him"

"Well she was hanging out around town with that one guy and her sister was saying she hooked up with a guy while she was in England, it might not even be his"

Spencer ran out of the dressing room and then the store. Hanna followed her stopping at the register giving them a card telling them to ring up everything in the dressing room Spencer had been in. She found Spencer at the car crying.

"You want to talk about it?" Hanna asked encouragingly.

"No, I want to go home" Spencer said wiping hot tears out of her eyes.

"Ok" Hanna said. When they got back Spencer went upstairs and changed into one of Toby's t-shirts. Hanna didn't bother to talk her into getting out of bed she'd earned an afternoon burrowed in bed.

"Please call Toby" she sobbed loudly "I need him please"

"I'm gonna start dinner" Hanna said. She texted Toby:

"Come home as soon as you can, Spencer had a really bad day"

Spencer laid in bed thinking how did this happen to her?

*flashback*

Spencer and Toby were in the bed of his pick up truck. They were on an inflatable mattress with blanket. They were kissing and Toby was lovingly caressing her ass making her very horny. Spencer went down his body until she was at his pants. She rubbed her hand over his crotch through his jeans. She undid his pants and pulled them down. She rubbed his dick over his underwear.

"Oh yeah baby get hard for me" Spencer said.

She put her mouth on his dick with his boxers in between while she continued to rub. Toby was moaning loudly, she knew what he wanted. She pulled his boxers down sucking on his cock. She teased his tip as she stared into his eyes.

"You like that?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, so much" Toby moaned

She pumped his dick into her mouth with one hand as she rubbed his balls with the other. After a few minutes she took her top off and put his dick between her breasts, pushing them together as she moved up and down.

"Baby that image is gonna make me blow my load all over you" Toby panted. He reached for her. He played with her boobs for a few minutes before turning her over onto the mattress.

"It's your turn" he said as he put his head in between her legs. He put soft open mouth kisses on her clit using his tongue to tease her. He fingered her and licked and sucked on her clit until she was on edge.

"Condom" he said grabbing his wallet. "I don't have one" he said surprised. She dug through her purse and she didn't have one either.

"Just do it" Spencer moaned wanting "I'm on the pill"

He pulled her legs up as he slowly pushed into her. He went slow because this was a new position for them. As she warmed up to it he put her legs over his shoulders going deeper into her. They kissed as he thrusted into her. The pleasure built until she finally exploded and squirted on him. He wasn't done with her though. He turned her so they were in the spooning position. He pumped into her from behind. She moaned and whimpered. He put kisses on her face, ear, neck, and shoulder. After a few minutes he panted into her ear.

"You know what would really do it for me?" He asked.

"Hmm?" Spencer replied.

"If you rub your clit, come on baby rub your clit for me" Toby urged. Spencer turned so she could do what he wanted.

"Oh Toby!" She yelled as she rubbed her clit. She rubbed in fast circle and Toby sucked on her nipple. He reached a hand over her hand.

"unnnnhhhhh unnnnnnnggggggffffffhhhh" she moaned as her orgasm hit its peak. Toby kissed her all over as she came down from her high.

"Unnhh I'm still horny" she groaned "want to go again?"

He nodded and she got on top of him. They moved together as she bounced on top of him. As the pleasure built he moved so he was sitting up. They both were panting, their breath ragged as they both came hard. They kissed each other all over and rubbing each other's bodies all over as they rode out the orgasm.

As Spencer came out of the memory Toby was climbing into bed with her.

"The whole town thinks I'm some needy slut" she sobbed. Toby pulled her into his arms.

"The only thing that matters is that I love you" he said kissing her "and you love me"

"I changed my mind about the lake house" she mumbled.

"Good you'll have somewhere to wear that lingerie Hanna helped you buy." He joked.

"That was supposed to be a surprise" Spencer pouted

"Don't worry I didn't peek" he said kissing her. "I'm going to get one of those breakfast in bed trays and we'll eat dinner in bed"

"Ok" she said.

He came back 10 minutes later. He fed her her food and rubbed her back.

"Tell me what happened" Toby said.

Spencer told him about Wren and what he'd done and said. Toby's blood boiled, in the bad way. Then he told him about the girls at the store.

He just held her until she was asleep.

 **Don't forget to review!**


	4. The Accident

**OK so I am trying to update some of the older ones that I haven't updated recently (like in months). Let me know what you think of this chapter. Please review. 10 reviews to update.**

After Spencer had fallen asleep, Toby slipped back downstairs. The Hastings had promised if Wren wasn't on his best behavior that he would be asked to leave and that was exactly what Toby wanted now. Surely ogling and insulting Spencer wasn't his best behavior.

"We need to talk about Wren and Melissa" he said when he got downstairs. "Wren walked in on Spencer changing deliberately. He saw that she was pregnant and then began insulting her. He insulted her on Melissa's behalf as well. Not to mention that Melissa has been running her mouth off around town about Spencer screwing around with multiple guys."

"Wren said some interesting things about you as well." Mrs. Hastings said. "Wren admitted to confronting Spencer and he said that she told him that you forced her to have unprotected sex with you."

"I would never do that. Spencer was on birth control and we made a joint decision to not use a condom." Toby huffed. He wasn't going to say that Spencer had been the one to initiate the unprotected sex saying "let's just do it". "Can't you see what he is doing?" Toby asked. "He is trying to pit us against each other. He needs to leave."

"We will have a talk with Spencer and then we will have a talk with Wren and Melissa and if this continues we will of course ask them to leave." Mrs. Hastings assured.

Toby rolled his eyes. Here came the favoritism again.

"Ok, thank you" he said heading upstairs. "While you're discussing things with Wren and Melissa you make sure to tell them that if Wren goes near Spencer again, I am going to beat his ass."

The next day, Toby was at the precinct. He was on his lunch break. He tried to call Spencer but she wasn't answering. He wasn't worried. She was with Emily she'd call them if anything happened. Just then a co-worker's radio went off. Multi car crash on Bridgewater Terrace all units requested. That was Spencer's street. He hurried grabbing Lorenzo and they drove over. He relaxed not seeing Spencer's SUV until he saw Emily's car. It was empty but the windshield and front end had been smashed up. He went to the officer in charge on the scene.

"Was there a pregnant girl here?" He asked in a rush.

"Yeah she was the first one we sent on the ambulance" he responded. Toby choked back sobs. "Was she bad?"

"I really couldn't say" he replied.

"Come on Cavanaugh I'll take you to the hospital" Lorenzo said.

Toby worried endlessly about Spencer and the baby as Lorenzo sped down the road with his lights on and siren blaring.

"What can I do for you officer?" the nurse asked when he reached the desk.

"My fiancé was brought in here after a car accident on Bridgewater Terrace. She's 17 and pregnant. Her name is Spencer Hastings"

"Room 146" The nurse said. When he walked in a doctor was putting a cast on Spencer's arm.

"Spencer" he shouted as he walked into the room.

"Toby" she said breathing a sigh of relief. "I am so glad you're here. These mean doctors are trying to keep me overnight." She huffed.

"If that is what the doctor said then that is what you are doing little missy" he said kissing her forehead.

"Meanie" she fake pouted. "I don't want to stay here, I want to be at home with you."

"Well then we will compromise. I will stay at the hospital with you" he said. After the doctor that was bandaging her arm left Toby melted into a puddle.

"I was so worried about you" he said wiping tears from his eyes. "The whole way here all I could think about was what if something happened to you or the baby."

"Toby, I am fine and the baby is fine" she said as a slight smile crept across her face. "Your son is fine"

"Son?" he asked trying to not get emotional again.

"Yeah the doctor told me when they did the ultrasound to make sure the baby was okay"

"It's a boy?" he said sniffling softly "A little baby boy"

They hugged and kissed.

"How's Emily?" he asked pissed at himself he hadn't even bothered to ask or even think of her until now.

"She's okay" Spencer said. "She had some glass embedded in her skin so they are taking those out and fixing her up but overall no serious damage."

"Why didn't either of you call me?" he asked. "I was worried about the baby and I wanted to find out if the baby was okay before I worried you senselessly but here you are doing it anyway so that just shows you what a good job I did.

"I'm just glad that everyone is okay." he said.

"Spencer!" Her parents called as they came into the room. "What happened? Is everything alright? How is the baby?"

"It was a minor fender bender" she sighed. "I am fine and the baby is fine."

Her parents visibly relaxed.

"They are keeping me overnight for observation but Toby said he would stay here with me." Spencer told them. They nodded in agreement.

Ali, Aria, and Hanna showed up a little while later. They had brought her a couple changes of clothes and stacks of magazines. There were baby magazines, wedding magazines, home decor magazines. Her mother had even gone out and bought a baby name book. Spencer and Toby had told their friends and Spencer's parents that they knew the sex of the baby but wanted to keep it to themselves for now.

"I talked to your parents about Wren. He had beat me to it telling them lies that you said I forced you into having unprotected sex." he told her when they were alone that evening.

"I never said that!" she said outraged.

"I know" he assured her. "He is just causing trouble and the next time he pulls something like this I am going to knock him on his ass.

"Let's not talk about it anymore" she said picking up the baby name book. "Let's pick out potential baby names."

The nurse came in to check Spencer's vitals. When she went to leave she stopped short.

"I'm sorry sir visiting hours are over" she said firmly.

They both looked up to see Toby's dad. Spencer could feel Toby tense up underneath her as they were laying in her bed together. Daniel Cavanaugh had told Toby in no uncertain terms that he didn't want anything to do with him, Spencer or the baby. He moved to get out of the bed so that he could tell his dad off. Spencer stopped him though when she saw the yellow bunny stuffed animal he had in his hand.

 **DUN DUN DUN! What do you think will happen next? Is Wren going to be on his best behavior from now on? Why did Toby's dad come to the hospital? Please review and let me know what you think! Also you can send me baby name ideas and maybe I'll use one of them! 10 reviews to update.**


End file.
